


Match made in heaven

by ad_iuficium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Mollcroft, have you seen him, mollcroftisgo, molly's new beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_iuficium/pseuds/ad_iuficium
Summary: Molly has a new fiance. Everyone wonders who that is. He is known to be busy. Is he actually real? MOLLCROFT ONE SHOT.





	Match made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have updated my other fics. I do. But this just popped out one night and I wrote it down so, here it is. Mollcroft. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a penny in my name.

"So Molly, where's your fiance? I'm looking forward to meeting him." Mary Monstran said to her best friend when she sat down on the sofa with a cup of drink in hand.  
"He was delayed but he'll be here soon. How are you, Mary?" 

"I feel very good, actually. Introducing John to me was your brightest idea. I'm so happy I'm going to marry this man. He is wonderful!" 

"Speaking of your wonderful man, where are he and Sherlock? I don't see Greg around either." The pathologist exclaimed.

"They had a row in the kitchen and Greg is trying to smooth things out. Now, will the mysterious fiance appear tonight? Because, if I knew you less, I'd say that he's as fictional as Irene Adler's death." she said coyly looking at the short woman beside her.

"Mary! Don't say things like that! He's very much real! Even if I myself questing the sanity of my life at times, he's as real as he can get. But he's always working so meeting with other people is a bit difficult. When you'll see him, you'll understand." the forensic pathologist winked.

"Enough!" was heard from the kitchen and soon the doors opened and the DI got out. "How do you stand these two!? God, give me strength!" And sat on the settee opposite the two women. "Hello, Molly!"

"Hi, Greg! What's going on?"

" They're arguing about...I don't even know what they're arguing about. Anyway, weren't you supposed to bring this bloke of yours?" 

"He'll come! Don't worry." And with no further warning, the bell rung.

"I'll get that!" Molly said and rushed to the door. Greg and Mary gave each other a look and waited. They both suspected that Moly's new beau would be very similar with Sherlock. But to their surprise, Mycroft Holmes appeared in the doorway with Molly behind him.

"Hello, everyone." the older Holmes uttered with his usual self. Though, to Mary's trained eye he looked rather nervous and fidgety. If that could be said for a Holmes.

"What is my oaf of a brother doing here?" the younger Holmes sibling asked with annoyance. "I can't help with whatever your useless mind needs helping today. We are gathered here to meet Molly's supposed fiance. Be gone, now. Or you could stay and scare him off. That'd be amusing." the consulting detective sat in his black armchair and gazed expectedly at his brother with a smug smile.

"I wouldn't bother you otherwise, dear brother of mine, but I was invited." he then grabbed Molly's hand in his warm one and announced to the room. "Me and Molly Hooper are engaged to be married." he uttered looking in the eyes of Sherlock.

Everyone was shocked. Even though Bond Girl known as Mary Watson. Certainly, no one expected that. Well, except the DI Detective that had known all about it and pressed The British Government to pop the question. He was the first to congratulate the happy couple, of course.

"Finally, you two! I've been pining for you! It's about time you got your face out of your arse and asked this wonderful woman to marry you, mate!" He cheerfully said and clapped a hand on the back of the ginger head. " I'll kill him with my bare hands if he ever hurts you, Molly. We finished school together and I know his tricks." He winked at the young doctor and hugged her.

"No, no, no. I have entered the Twilight Zone. This is it. This is all a weird dream." Was heard from John who was still looking at the couple, astonished.

"Congratulations. I can't wait to see the spawns of the two of you." The consulting detective said without moving his piercing gaze from his older sibling. "You are happy, he said gesturing to his brother, and you are happy too, was uttered with a nod to the forensic registrar. It is what it is, so we have to be happy for you too. Don't wait too long to give me nephews or nieces. Mycroft isn't getting any younger. Neither you, Molly." Shrlock said and went to his room and closed the door gently. 

" That was a Sherlockian dismissal as any." Mary exclaimed. "Well done, Molly Hooper. I'd like to attest that should anything happen to my friend your body won't be found even by your trained squad." The threat was clear by the tone and gaze of the former assassin to Mycroft. "I hope I'll be the maid of honour. Baby blue suits me better, dear Molly." And with that, she hugged her darling friend and kissed the man's cheek.

John was still shocked by the announcement. Really!? Plain Molly Hooper and Vicious Mycroft Holmes!? Something was wrong in this world. But Molly must have seen something in the cold man to want to marry him. Knowing her, she found many more. The least he could do waste happy for them. His best friend surely took the news just fine. 

Maybe the new Mr and Mrs Holmes was a match made in heaven, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts.I'd love to hear anything, really. I'm that desperate.
> 
> -Andriana, Greece
> 
> P.S. 29 days till Christmas! Who's excited!?


End file.
